BIONICLE Video Game Wiki:Policy/Layout guide
The following is a guide to how a fanon article should be written here on Custom BIONICLE. Feel free to make new suggestions on the Piraka Playground. Note that this is not a tutorial on how to make an article, but rather how the article should be structured. If you want help on getting started, see and Category:Help. Opening templates Opening templates should be used mainly to determine either who the article belongs to or whether a video game is official or not, other opening templates may be created if the user discusses it on the Piraka Playground. Infoboxes Infoboxes (Category:Information templates) are a quick and easy means to access vital statistics about an article at a glance. They should almost always be used in articles, save in the few instances where one would not apply. For example, the aura field does not fit into any of the categories that the infoboxes cover and therefore is not required to have one. There is a guide to infoboxes on their respective pages; a list can be found on Category:Information templates. Please note that the “header” section on the Character template is for listing the species of the character, and that if none is known, then it may be left blank. Article body organization There are some guidelines for the organization of articles within the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into several main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate. Game articles #'Gameplay': Adds a description of the genre, the point-of-view the main characters, and abilities, power-ups, and other related topics. #'Story': a detailed plot of the story, it is suggested that a separate page be created if there is enough detail. #'Characters': Adds a complete list of characters, including Playable characters, Supporting Characters, and Enemies. A seperate page should be created if the list is too extensive. #'Locations': A list of locations that appear in the game. #'Other Places': A list of other places on the wiki that pertain to this certain game, with the exception of characters and locations #Cheat Codes: possible cheat codes for the game (not required). #'Trivia': Random facts about the game (if possible). #'Categories': be sure too categorize games based on their genre, for example, Games rated "E for Everyone should be added to the "Everyone" category. Character articles #'Game history': An account of the characters influence in the video games they appear in, seperate video games should be put into sections. #'Abilities' (if any): A list of special abilities the character has in video games they appear in. (this does not include secondary characters). #'Appearances': A list of video games that the character appears in #'Trivia' (not required): random facts and details about the character. Species articles #'Physiology': Deals with the physical characteristics of the species. #'Society and culture' (for sentient species)/'Behavior' (for non-sentients): Deals with how the structure of the species' society is organized, or how it behaves in the wild, depending on whether the species is sentient or not. #'History': An account on the species' history. #'Known individuals': A list of known members of the species. Location articles #'Description': Includes any information on the characteristics of the location, such as its position, geological trends, ecosystem, and non-sentient species. #'History': An account on the location's history. #'Locations': A list of major locations within the one that the article is about. #'Known inhabitants': Describes native sentient species and individuals. Event articles #'Prelude': The history that led up to the event. #'The Event': The event itself. Can be divided into subsections at the author's discretion. #'Aftermath': The aftermath. Object/vehicle/Kanohi articles #'Description': Contains all details of the object/vehicle's design and capabilities. #'History': All history related to the article. #'Known users': A list of beings who have used the object (if applicable). Power articles #'Description': A list of capabilities that wielders of the power may have access to. #'Known users': A list of beings who are capable of using the power. Note that subsections such as “Species,” “Objects,” and “____-related locations” may be created if necessary. Timelines #'Listing': A list of important events and short descriptions of those events. (times should be in Matoran Universe dates, ex. AGC, BGC) # Links: Please add a link to the game that depicts the event in it's plot (ex. 1,000 AGC: Takanuva defeats Teridax and tries to reawaken the great spirit (according to BIONICLE: The Game)) Appearances A list of appearances may be provided in each article if applicable, with the exception of fiction pages, which follow their own guidelines. All appearances should be linked to and italicized. See also and External links See also is a bulleted list, preferably alphabetized, of internal links to related articles. Editors should provide a brief annotation when a link's relevance is not immediately apparent. External links is the same, only it contains links for other pages on the Internet. See Wikipedia:External links for more detailed information. Notes and references This section presents citations that verify the information in the article. On this wiki, they should not commonly be used, as most of the information here is fan fiction. For more information, see Wikipedia:Citing sources. Galleries Galleries may be made for any sort of article. (See for information on how to make these.) Generally, if a gallery has more that six images, it is recommended that a subpage entitled "Pagename/Gallery" be created and that it be linked to under the "See also" section in the main article.